


What I Miss

by Klash1122



Series: Not So Happy Endings [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klash1122/pseuds/Klash1122
Summary: Why is Kon so strongly affected by a teammate's death?





	

The tears wouldn't stop coming. He tried so hard to calm himself down, but once he started, he couldn't stop. It was just another death, right? He didn't cry this hard for Jason. Or Wally. But when Tim died...

It hit him like a sack of bricks. The moment he heard about it, he couldn't breathe. It was like someon was squeezing his lungs too tight, he couldn't suck in oxygen.

He had managed to keep a straight face throughout the day, but he constantly felt empty, and depressed. Sure, it was one of his best friends, but Wally was too. Like said before, it hadn't felt like this with Wally. 

As soon as he got to his room that night, he started bawling. He couldn't help it. It all just came out. He'd been crying for about 4 hours now, and still hasn't managed to collect himself. Why was he like this? Why couldn't he handle it? 

He couldn't help missing those deep, ocean blue eyes. Or his adorable laugh, his irresistible smile, his fluffy midnight hair. Conner missed everything. He missed the time they spent together, when one would tell the other everything.

He needed Tim back. Without his 'friend', he was a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda just threw this together cuz I was bored. Tell me whatcha think?


End file.
